America you brought this upon yourself
by angela123111
Summary: Canada is calling America. He doesn't see him. uses human names multiple pairings.
1. the start of demise

"Alfred." Canada said.

"Huh, who said that?" America looked around. "Did you say something, Iggy?"

"No, you git. Now pay attention to the meeting." England angrily told America and started speaking for the meeting.

"Alfred." Canada said again.

"France, did you say my name?" asked America.

"_Non_, America." France told him.

"I'm talking to you, Alfred." Canada said quietly.

"China, were you talking to me?" America asked.

"No, aru. I'm trying to get Russia to stop poking me with the pipe, aru." China replied, trying to make Russia stop at all costs.

"So, Russia did you call me?" America, who is a bit afraid to talk to him, asked.

"Nope, America." He shook his head. "Unless, you want to become one with Mother Russia." He grinned creepily like a psychotic killer.

"No, I'm okay, Russia." America replied backing away from him.

_I wonder when Alfred is going to talk to me. _Canada thought.

_Hm, I wonder who is calling my name? _America thought _Oh no, please don't be a ghost._ He thought scared to death. He calmed down after he thought, _But I am a HERO, so I shouldn't be afraid at all. _He laughed out loud.

"Alfred." Canada grabbed the edge of his jacket.

"Gah!" America screamed. He turned around and finally noticed Canada.

"Oh, hi Mattie. Did you just come?" America happily asked.

"Alfred, I've been calling you." Canada sniffled with tears coming out of his eyes. "And I've been here the whole time."

"Uh, I'm sorry, Mattie. Please don't cry." America said while frantically trying to make him stop crying.

Russia noticed Canada crying and America trying to make him stop. Russia stopped messing around with China. China sighed a breath of relief. Russia went over to the brothers.

"What's the matter with _Comrade Matvey_?" he asked smiling with a menacing glare.

"Nothing's the matter. Mattie just started crying that's all." America explained to Russia. America turned back towards to Canada, rubbing away some of the tears.

"Mattie, please stop crying." America tried to calm him down.

Canada tried to calm down a bit but kept crying. England went over to try to figure out the situation.

"GAH! There's two Alfreds?!!!" he yelled. This only made Canada cry harder.

"Now… Ar-Arthur doesn't even recognize me." Canada sobbed.

"Huh?" England looked closer at Canada. "Oh, it's Matthew. Are you okay?"

Canada wiped some of the tears away "I'm just sick and tired of nobody recognizing me. You don't even remember me, Arthur. I've lived with you for years. And you still don't immediately recognize me!" Canada yelled at England.

"Uh!" England yelled out. England went into bit of a slump. "I'm sorry Matthew. I really am," apologized England.

Canada started to calm down a bit. Russia smiled at him and bended down towards him.

"Are you feeling better?" Russia asked. Canada nodded and wiped his tears away. Russia patted his head. America saw this and puffed up with a hint of jealously.

"Mattie is my brother! So I should be the HERO and make him feel better!" America yelled at Russia.

"But aren't you the one who ignored Canada and made him cry in the first place?" Russia said in a menacing voice.

"That is none of your business, you commie-bastard!" America yelled at him with as much fury that Russia had seen during the cold war.

"It is my business when my comrade is crying because of a self-centered, selfish, and one lousy so-called hero, _da_?" Russia said in a serious, angry tone that contradicted his usual manner.

Most of the Allied Powers knew what Russia was saying was right. They just never said it. Now, the tall nation was finally saying what a lot of people wanted to say for so long.

"What?!!" Alfred yelled in protest. "That is so not true!"

He turned around towards the others. He all saw them mutter a bit in agreement with Russia.

"What! Is** this** what all you guys thought of me the whole time?!!" America yelled out.

France stood up and walked towards the group. America stared at him walking towards Canada.

"_Matthieu._ Do you want me to take you home?" France asked Canada.

Canada stood up and nodded his head. "_Oui, papa." _

France looked at Russia for approval. Russia nodded slightly. France headed towards the door, while holding Canada's hand. France turned around for a bit and told America.

"_L'Amerique. _Everyone always thought this. We just never said anything because you are still a child." France then walked out.

Everybody started leaving after that. America was left in the room, shocked. He never realized this.

He falls on his knees. He starts laughing and crying in his hands. He raises his head and says "So I lost my my family once again. Heh heh. Just great. Now I'm alone again. And once again I lost Mattie." He stops laughing. He makes a sad face and tears poor down his eyes.

He gets up, rubbing his face. He goes home still sad and broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------If you want this to continue just review and a suggestion of what to do.


	2. Canada and the drive

On the way to Canada's house-

After the conflict at the Allied Powers Meeting, France is currently driving his little ex-colony home. Canada with a pair of really red eyes is thinking about what happened. After a while he really wanted to know why most of the countries there turned on America did. He squeezed on to a sleeping Kumajirou.

"_Papa._" Canada quietly said to France.

France turned towards Canada and asked him, "What is it, _mon petit Matthieu?"_

"Um, why did you and Ivan say all those terrible things to Alfred?" Canada stared at France waiting for an answer.

"_Matthieu." _France started, trying to think of what to say. "You know how me, Russia, and Arthur (when he remembers you) care about you.

Canada nods, which made his glasses, fall off a bit. He pushed them up and continued listening to France.

"We…. We were trying to protect your feelings from getting hurt more than." France paused a bit. He lowered his head and said. "Than the time you left me. I never want to see it again. Arthur saw that face when he took you from me. Russia knew that face because of the Cold War. All of us including your other friends don't want to see you that sad, right?"

"I understand." He smiled a bit but it quickly fell. "Alfred is my brother. He is one of the only who remembers me the most because we grew up together. He may be all the things you and Ivan said but Alfred is family. I have to accept him no matter what. Like how I accepted that Arthur's cooking is horrible and how you streak…a lot, but the both of you are my family." Canada smiled at France once again.

France sighed. They were closing into Canada's house. He turned to Canada and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I just want what's best for you. I know that you suffered a lot under both mine and Arthur's reign. I was barely ever there because I was so busy." France face sunk and then he continued. "Arthur, well, he favored _L'Amerique_ more and you had to eat his atrocious cooking. You're lucky to be alive."

Canada let out a bit of a giggle. France noticed this and it cheered him up.

"And _Matthieu_, did you know that one time I saw his food crawl off the plate?" France joked around trying to keep Canada happy.

"Seriously? I kind of believe that." Canada laughed. France smiled so wide and was so happy, he almost cried.

France pulled into Canada's driveway. They got out of the car and France walked with a giggling Canada to the front porch. Canada turned to face France.

"_Papa,_ at least do me a favor." Canada stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"Anything for you, _mon cheri_." France said to him.

"Can you at least apologize to Al? Because he had such a bad day today and I at least don't want him to be sad because of me." Canada smiled a sad smile, looking at France like a little abandoned puppy.

France, who could not resist these violet puppy eyes, immediately replied. "Yes, of course. If it will make you happy."

Canada smiled a happy one this time. "_Merci, Papa_."

France bended down and kissed Canada on the cheek. Canada blushed.

"_Matthieu_, remember this. I will always want what's best for you. And I will kill anyone who makes you cry. Only this time I will not. Because, you do not want him dead." France said this and left in his car.

Canada was left there blushing and at the same time thinking of what France just said.

* * *

review if i should continue because i have no confidince in writing but at most i will make a 3rd chapter. If any ideas please review


	3. america's depression

At America's house~

After America finally came home, he went straight to take a hot shower.

He sighed after the hot water blasted in his face.

"_Why? Why did this happen again? It's just like when I was a kid and Iggy was barely ever there. Heartache? Nah, that can't be it."_ Alfred thought as he stood there. _"But, I was all alone. Then I finally accepted Mattie was there._" He frowned a bit. _"Just why did Mattie have to be so easy to miss, to see through? I see him more than anyone else including the commie-bastards he called 'friends'." _He thought a bit angrily. He ran his fingers through his wet blond hair.

Alfred finished up showering and put a T-shirt and a pair of sweats on. He threw himself against his bed. His hands behind his head, he looked at the ceiling. He stared and stared. He thought of what happened at the meeting. He sighed once again.

"_Mattie cried because of me. And Russia was the one who helped him stop. Oh my god." _He put his hands on his face pushing upwards to the forehead._ "Does that mean I'm lesser than a Commie-bastard? Or does it mean I am not a good brother." _He started to panic. _"Oh god, no. Please, god, please it wasn't that. God, I am a good brother, right? I mean a good brother is nice, remembers him, takes care of him, listens to him, loves him, and loves being with him, right? They are also supposed to protect him from Commie-bastards, right?" _

America stopped. He rubbed his temples. He moved himself to the side of the bed and sat straight up. He put his hands and looked extremely nervous.

"Oh no, this is very bad. I don't do those things. Mattie does. He's the good brother. I'm not. I always put myself first and after I think about it, I didn't pay attention to him when I cut wood or when I'm with others sometimes." America muttered. America stood up. "I need to call Mattie about this."

America ran to the phone and immediately dialed his brother's number. He waited and waited. It went to the answering machine.

"_Um, I'm sorry but I am not here right not. I'll call you back when I have the chance." _America heard the bear's voice. "_Who are you?" "I'm Canada! Also to the people who are calling I am NOT America! So, please leave a message after the beep."_

"BEEP!" went the machine.

"Mattie." America started out. "I am so sorry about everything. For making you cry is my entire fault." He paused. "I want you to know that I will try to pay attention more so you won't go through the pain of being forgetted constantly. I want you to know that I am a better guy then any of those Commie- bastards that I will be there for you. Also I want to ask you something important. So, I'll come by this week to talk to you in person. So please forgive me. Well, I'll see you then and call me back."

America hung up the phone. He went back to his room and slammed himself against the bed again and fell asleep, praying in his head that Canada will forgive him. His heart aching just a bit  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i thank Haroou for info and i thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. I am so happy please review for what to do next.


	4. the shy friends

Canada walked into his house and set Kumajirou down. He goes into his room and he hears the answering machine.

"_Well, I'll see you then and call me back." BEEP!_

"_Al?"_ Canada thought. He walks over to the phone. When he reaches to press the button on the answering machine, the phone suddenly rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?" Canada answers.

"Ah. Um, good evening, _Matvey." _The voice shyly says.

"Oh, Katyusha. Good evening. How are you?" Canada replies.

"Um, I'm good. Uh, I heard from Ivan about what happened at the meeting. Are you okay? " She replied stuttering a bit.

"Oh. I'm okay. Please tell Ivan thank you for me. I appreciate what he did for me but I wish he didn't tell Al the brutal truth, so hard. Even if Al doesn't look like it, he cries pretty hard." Canada said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry. Ivan sometimes acts before thinking. But, his heart is in the good place. He protects people close to him. And you are a great friend to him, playing hockey with him mostly." Ukraine said with a bit of happiness. "Others usually run away or get crushed."

"Oh, um thank you." Canada blushed a little. "Playing hockey with is extremely fun. Al thinks that I might get squished by him." He laughed a little.

Ukraine giggled lightly. "That might happen but _Matvey_ is strong. Just like Ivan. You won't get squished; you'll just rebound back, like last time."

"Thanks, Katyusha. Also, don't worry about me. I'm, more or less, used to being invisible. I guess I either have to make a huge commotion to get noticed or I don't know, dress like a girl?" sighed Canada.

"_Matvey_, then you will be the prettiest girl then. But you don't have to do that. Your friends recognize you. Just sometimes they forget or mistake you. France recognized you, right.?" Ukraine tried to cheer him up.

"Uh, sort of. He actually recognized me after I went into a crying fit." He cringed a little.

"I'm so sorry, _Matvey._" Her voice saddened.

"It's okay. I guess today is one of the only days that they realized I was there. It actually kind of makes me glad."

"Oh thank goodness. _Matvey,_ I wish I could actually see you but I do not want to impose on you. So, um…" she said a bit panicked.

"It's okay. You can impose on me all you want. What are friends for? Um, when can you come over?" Canada blushed a little and scratched his face a bit.

"Ah!" yelled Ukraine slightly embarrassed. "Are you sure? It won't trouble you?"

"Calm down. Take deep breaths." Canada said calmly, but was also taking deep breaths too. "It's all right. Just come over whenever you want. Just call beforehand, okay?"

"Okay, _Matvey_. I'll bring Ivan too, if that's okay?"

"It's fine. Just make sure he doesn't sit on me again, please. I think he knows I'm there but he just doesn't want to move." He joked a little.

"Alright, I'll tell him that. Well, um bye or um see you until then."

"Bye Katyusha. I'll be looking forward to it."

They both hanged up. Canada then looked at his answering machine and finally listened to America's message. After he listened to it, he saved the message and thought "_Well, I guess I'll see Al tomorrow. I should really apologize for the mess I caused."_

Then Canada went to bed with Kumajirou.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who favorited and commented this story and sorry about the delay. I had way too many projects to do at school. I will upload the next one when i start and finish writing it.


	5. the awesome intruder

Outside of Canada's house, there is a rustle in the bushes. A mysterious person pops up and down in the bushes, making this person's hair full of bits of twigs and leaves. He starts sneaking near the front porch, being very suspicious to anyone who would see him. Well, if anyone was awake at 4 in the morning to see him. Then the guy bends down to get something from under the doormat. He grins victoriously, emerging with the Canadian's spare house key. He lets himself in the unsuspecting household.

He goes inside, creeping his way through. He heads straight towards to Canada's room. He opens the door quietly, heading toward the end of the bed and he jumps.

"MAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" he yells in the ears of the now awaken Canada.

Canada immediately knees the guy right in the privates. His assailant falls to the ground covering his genitals.

"Matt, why the hell did you do that for? Especially to the awesomest part of me?!" the guy whimpers.

When Canada hears the word "awesome", he turns on the lights and looks over to the tearing Prussia aka one of his best friends that remember him.

"That's what you get when you jump on top of a guy who just fell asleep a while ago." Canada scolded. He glanced at the clock by his bedside. "And yelling very loudly at 4 in the morning."

"But I want pancakes, and you make the best of them with the most awesomest maple syrup ever!" Prussia proclaimed.

Canada felt a little flattered but anger and irritation quickly overcame that feeling.

"Gil. I just went to sleep a couple of hours ago. My head hurts and I don't have the energy to put up with you. You can stay here but I'm going back to sleep." And with that Canada went back to sleep.

Prussia puffed up his cheeks and Canada paid no attention. Then he pouted and started poking at him.

"But Matt, come on. I want them now." He whined. "They are awesome just like me."

Canada ignored him even if the poking was bothering him. He keeps trying to fall asleep. Prussia sees this and is mad.

"Fine!" Prussia yelled. "If you don't make them right now I'll invade your vital regions!"

Canada turns around and makes a disbelieving face, since he was used to this threat. He then makes a shooing hand gesture.

Prussia groans and whines a bit more. He gets an idea and smiles mischievously and starts to run to the door.

"If you won't make me them, I'll just raid your maple syrup stash!" he yelled.

With that comment Canada immediately gets up. He sighs and rubs his temples.

"Okay! Gil, you win!" he yells, and immediately comes Gilbert grinning victoriously. "Just give me a few minutes."

Canada trudged to his bathroom and rubbed his face. He looked in the mirror and his eyes were red. He groaned and washed his face with hot water. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He went to his room and put on a random T-shirt, some pants, and his favorite red sweater. He sighed and went to his kitchen.

He stares at Prussia smiling too brightly for someone who just had a fit. The only good thing was that Prussia already set up all the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

Canada stared at Prussia with disbelief.

"You do know, you could make them yourself since you already know what's in it. It would save me a lot of trouble and sleep." Canada said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, I know. But I am too awesome to do such menial work. Also I would make _West_ do it but his pancakes, well, they suck, badly. It kind of smells like England's food but not as weird. It looks normal enough but when you eat it, it tastes so horrible." He shuddered at the thought.

"You know, if you weren't one of the only people who remembered me, I would seriously kick you out. This makes me feel like your slave." Canada muttered to himself. He started mixing the ingredients.

"Yeah, but better, instead of a slave, you are the best friend of the awesome me." Prussia gloated.

"Yay, me" Canada sarcastically said.

Canada started making pancakes and Prussia drooled. Even Kumajirou came out, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Prussia.

"Who?" the bear said and climbed to his seat at the table.

Prussia scoffed at the comment.

"I am the most awesomest nation. The one who conquered all vital regions. I am Prussia or Gilbert Beilschmidt! I am the coolest and most awesome country that has ever lived!" Prussia stood up and doing a boasting pose with his arms out.

Kumajirou ignored him and started eating the pancake that was put in front of him. Prussia stares at the bear angrily.

"Gil! Sit down!" Canada ordered.

Prussia puffed up his cheeks and sat down but his expression soon changed when Canada placed a huge stack of pancakes in front of him. He immediately grabbed the maple syrup and doused the stack.

Canada sat down and slowly ate his own massive stack and watched Prussia eat. It was like a little kid being told he can eat a huge ice cream sundae. It was sort of amusing.

"Gil?" Canada started.

"Yeah?" he replied with his mouth full.

"What's the real reason that you are here?" he stared at Prussia.

"Well," he gulped down the food in his mouth. "West wanted to do something with Feliciano and the next thing I knew I was kicked out of the house. So I decided to visit your house for pancakes."

"Okay, that makes more sense." He grinned and ate a bit more of his stack. Prussia stares at him a bit.

"So," Prussia thought a little. "What did you mean when you fell asleep a couple of hours ago? Don't you usually sleep at 9?"

"Yeah, I got home late from the meeting." Canada yawned a bit and covered his mouth.

"Ah, shoot I thought you were just trying to get rid of me. Sorry about that." Prussia says feeling a bit guilty.

"It's all right. I'm used to it. Mostly from you and Alfred, though." Canada stands up and goes to the cabinet. " Hey Gil? Do you want some tea or coffee?" He yells.

"I'll have whatever you're having!" Prussia yells back.

A few minutes later, Canada comes back carrying a tray with two teacups, a mug, a kettle, and a couple of cubes of sugar.

"Here you go." Canada pours a cup and hands it to Prussia.

Canada pours himself a cup and in the mug for Kumajirou, then sets the tray aside. He immediatly grabs the maple syrup and pours a lot in his cup.

Kumajirou takes his mug and Canada puts in the sugar cubes for him and a put in a bit of syrup in it.

"Would you like any, Gil?" Canada holding the bottle of maple syrup.

"Sure," Prussia grabs the bottle out of his hand and pours a lot in his own cup.

Canada looks at him and smiles a bit. Then out of the corner of his eye he sees a suitcase. He thinks a bit and he sighed a bit.

"Gil? Is that yours?" Canada pointed at the suitcase. Prussia nodded and kept devouring his almost finished pile of pancakes. Canada sighed a bit and chuckled to himself. "I think Germany planned kicking you out from the beginning."

"Yeah, that's how he is. He plans everything out even the tiniest things. Sometimes I think we're not even related but he's family." Prussia responds.

"I know how you feel." Canada makes a sad face. "I feel that way all the time with Alfred. He's so loud and flashy. I'm quiet and I turn invisible. Everyone knows him. People forget me a lot or don't even see me. He's the exact opposite from me. I love him though since he's family." He smiles sadly.

"Oh, Matt. Don't worry so much about yourself. I'm one of your best friends and let me tell you something. I like you just because you're you." Prussia declares.

Canada blushes, a bit shocked by the statement. "Gil, I..I..Thank you." Canada smiles, teary-eyed.

Prussia turns slightly red. " Ah, anytime." He scratches his head a little.

There is an awkward silence between them while they finish eating. Kumajirou leaves the table, finished with his meal.

Canada thinks a little of what happened in the morning. "Um, Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about kneeing you in your.."

He interrupts."It's okay. It's not even hurting now."

"Oh, okay. Also, um..can you please help me clean up the table." Canada asks.

"Why should I? I'm too awesome to do that." Prussia immediatly says, going back to a regular routine.

Canada smiled in a creepy manner. "Because if you don't I will either never make pancakes for you again or kick you out of my house." He said angrily.

Prussia was a bit teriffied at both thoughts so gave in. "Oh fine." He started gathering the plates. He heads to the sink and dumps them in. He goes back and trips right into Canada, making them both fall. Prussia falls on top of start blushing, mostly in shock. They keep staring at each other.

In the background, footsteps can be heard.

"Mattie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I couldn't go to sleep, so I came over because I really need to tell you some...thing."

America sees the two blushing pair. America's attitude turned quickly from happy and cheerful to anger and malice. He wanted to kill the albino.

The pair immediatly gets off of one another. Both red from shock and embarrassment, mostly Canada. Canada turns to America and smiles weakly.

"Hi, Al."

* * *

I'm finally done with this chapter. I ended up with writer's block halfway through. Please review. Also it's a bit weird so i apologize.


	6. a fight over a misunderstanding

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU F***ING BASTARD!" America yelled furiously at Prussia and lunges toward him.

Canada quickly puts himself in front of Prussia, and America stopped his attack.

"Why are you defending this bastard? He tried to molest you!" He gestured toward Prussia, a bit surprised of what was going on.

"Alfred, let me explain. All we did was fall on top of each other. That's it." Canada retorted back.

"Yeah right! You are protecting him! Why are you doing that? He's a horrible person!" America yelled fiercely.

"It's the truth, you nimrod!" Prussia yelled. "And you ain't that great of a person either!"

America glared at Prussia and scowled. "Well you're the reason for WWII!"

"No, Hitler came from Austria, you turd! You're the one to blame for that war! You were the one who took all the money back!" Prussia yelled back.

Canada stood between the two bickering countries and snapped.

"Shut the hell up!"Canada yelled louder than he usually had. The two countries stopped fighting and looked at Canada.

Prussia smiled "Way to go, Mattie. You finally used your loud voice."

Canada stared at him with the 'evil eye.' Prussia shut his mouth and hid behind the closest thing next to him, Kumajirou.

Canada crossed his arms. "Alfred. Can't you trust me? I am not defending him. I'm just telling the truth. We fell on each other. It happens. Got it?"

America took a deep breath and sulked. "I trust you and I understand." Canada sighed in relief. "You like him better than me."

Canada groaned at his brother's idiocy. Prussia silently chuckled to himself, still holding the bear in front of himself.

"Sometimes I'm surprised at how stupid you are." Canada mumbled. "Alfred, you're my brother. I love you." America perked up. "as a brother."

A sharp blow to America and he doesn't know why.

Canada sighed again. "Come on you too. Let's have a good day together and watch some hockey."

"Matt, you sound like Artie every time I come over." he mumbled. Prussia looked skeptically at America.

Canada smiled extremely scary "Let's play nice, okay?" The two trembled a bit and nodded their heads.

"Good boys." he returned to normal. The two sat on the sofa on the far ends of them,grumbling about how they have to sit on the same couch, but terrified of the little (not really) country that could kill them if he wanted to.

Canada went in to the kitchen to get snacks, he stopped for a moment and sighed.

"Maple. Why me?"

* * *

Back in the living room...

"Idiot." America mumbled.

"Butthead." Prussia mumbled back.

"You look like a weak rabbit."

"You are as fat as a sumo wrestler."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

They got angrier.

"Geezer." America yelled at him, loud enough that Canada wouldn't come.

"At least I look good." Prussia made a gesture with his hand on his chin.

America squinted and made a disgusted face. "Gay."

"Well not gayer than you." Prussia snapped back.

"Nuh uh. You're gayer." America said acting like a brat.

"Awesome people are not gay!" Prussia yelled.

"So you see my point, I'm not gay!" America smugly replied.

"YOU are not awesome! You are a faggot!" Prussia yelled.

"No you are since I'm the most awesomest HERO in the world!" America boastfully replied.

"You're the gayest person that I know not including Francis!" Prussia yelled for his comeback.

Canada walks into the room. "What did you say about my brother?"

Prussia pales and turns his head towards the seething nation.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he frantically says.

It was America's turn to smirk, but Canada glared at him too.

"Did you know that even if you whisper it can still be heard in the kitchen? But it helped since you guys were yelling so loudly." Canada said with a sickly smile.

The two cowered at the petit blonde. They were afraid of him and at the same time having a weird happiness from it. They both stared at him with gaga eyes.

Canada made a disapproving smile. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful when you're mad." Prussia exclaimed in a dream-like state. Canada blushes.

America turns to Prussia. "He's not beautiful!" Canada frowns a bit. "He's hot and sexy!" Canada grimaces at his brother's comments. It sounded like Alfred was using the same remarks with girls on him. And those girls usually hit him afterwards.

They kept bickering until Prussia exclaimed "Mattie is so cute and awesome, I swear never to forget him or anything to do with Canada!"

Canada blushes redder than his own flag if that was possible. To him it was the biggest compliment he ever recieved and it sounded like a love confession.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Uh...Hm?" America couldn't even think of a comeback to that. He scratched his head thinking of one and became nervous when he still couldn't think of one. Then a horrible realization dawned him, he barely knew his brother, he knew general things but that's about it.

Prussia smiled triumphantly as America's face grimaced. Canada just stares questionly at his brother, wondering why he isn't saying anything.

America thought a bit more and turned to Canada. "Matt, I'm going to come back next week and then we can talk." Canada nodded.

"And you?" with an accusing finger at Prussia "We will finish this fight later." and stormed off.

"What was he even here for?" Prussia asks Canada, and Canada just shrugs, thinking about what his brother was going to say to him later.


	7. why kumajirou why short

Have poll please use also sorry for historical inaccuracy.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Canada just realized after Prussia left his house. "I totally forgot! That was why Al came!" he face-palmed himself.

Canada felt a bit guilty. He should have kicked out Prussia when America came but because the albino woke him up at a time that his brain does not function..

"Oh dear lord! What am I going to do? Alfred said he'll come next week, but then what?" Canada worried and grieved.

"Maybe I should just go to his house but then I would be a bother." Canada worried more. "No, maybe I shouldn't. Oh what should I do?"

Canada paced back and forth and then he looked at Kumajirou.

"Kumakichi!" The bear looked up to him.

"Kumayoshi, what should I do?" Canada asked him.

The bear tilted his head. "Who?"

"Canada and to Al, that's my brother." he stated.

"Hm." The bear mumbled. "Girl."

"What?" Canada questioned. "You want me to dress like a girl and go to his house?" He said with the weirdest interpretation of his bear's statement.

The bear nodded.

"Why? But that would be so embarrassing and humiliating and what would people think of me then and it's already bad if they see me?" He rambled.

"Pretend and they won't." Kumajirou replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked pleadingly.

The bear nodded again.

"_Mon dieu_. Sometimes I think you got influenced too much from _Papa._" Canada sighed and they both went to the room where France gave him certain clothes that he never thought he would wear.

* * *

"Now this is good thing I did for Mattie." said America, looking at a screen with film from several security cameras.

"I must be the most awesomest brother in the world!" squealed America.

"Um, Sir isn't that kind of creepy and stalker-like?" his subordinate asked.

"No, of course not. If I was a stalker, then I would follow him around, want to marry him, and try to kill anyone who gets to close to him." America stated.

"But aren't you already doing that?" his subordinate asked.

"No, I am totally different from a stalker. I just want to know where he is, where he is going, and who is he meeting with, that's all. Also I don't try to kill just anybody near him, I only try to kill the communists and the ones that will have a bad influence on him." America said and resumed staring at the screens intently.

"Oh why is my nation such an idiot" the subordinate thought and left.

* * *

Sorry it's short


	8. I hate you whoever you are

"Okay Kumayoshi." The Canadian stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" he asked.

He wore a really tight fitting, short black dress that stopped at the middle of his thighs. He wore stockings that made his legs gleam and he tied his blond hair in two low pigtails.

The bear stared and cocked his head. Kumajirou walked over and lifted up the dress showing Canada's maple-leafed underwear.

Matthew blushed and put down the dress quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Checking." Kumajirou replied. "Good."

"Sometimes I think you were the one raised by Papa instead of me." He grumbled.

"Well you're the one wearing a dress." Kumajirou shot back. Matthew looked at the bear with a small smile that looked a bit creepy.

Kumajirou knew this smile. "No."

"Yes." Matthew said getting closer to him.

"No." Kumajirou scooted back.

"Yes, or no more pancakes for you."

Kumajirou weighed the decisions. Pancakes or his pride. Pancakes won.

A couple minutes later...

"I hate you." Kumajirou said wearing a flower behind his ear and a pink dress.

"If I'm going in disguise you are too." Matthew said gloating his little victory. Kumajirou grumbled.

Matthew went into his room and emerged with his suitcase. "Come on we got to go."

Several hours later on Canada's private jet.

Kumajirou kept biting at his clothes and regretted suggesting the stupid plan.

"Kumachu stop doing that or else I'm putting the cone on you." Matthew scolded. Kumajirou grumbled about how Canada is doing this just to "surprise" his stupid pig of a brother and how he looks like a hooker and such.

Matthew in return started to write something on a sticky note and put it on his bear's back. He kept writing and putting sticky notes on the bear's back with words that would even make Russia scared.

Kumajirou didn't notice until he started to scratch his back and sticky notes got stuck on his paw.

Then a glaring contest ensued between master and pet and kept going until Kumajirou gave up and fell asleep.

After the plane landed, Canada gently carried Kumajirou in his arms and held his traveling pack over his shoulder.

He called a taxi to America's house and Canada rehearsed what he was going to say to America. He got and headed to the front door and rung his doorbell. "American Idiot" ran thoughout the house.

Canada waited and heard nothing. He went to the Superman gnome in the front yare and lifted it up to get the spare key. He then went inside the American's house.

The house looked like a pigsty mixed in with a video gamer's dream, the Batcave, and cheeseheads' happiness with football memorbilia everywhere. Canada groaned. He had cleaned the place the last time he was here. It was so nice but now it looks like hell.

He trudged through the crap littering the ground. Canada kept going until he got to America's bedroom.

After years of living with England, America at least kept his room cleaner then the rest of his house, sort of. Mostly it was clothes all on the ground and his bed un-made.

Out of minor OCD, Canada set Kumajirou on the bed then started to pick up all the clothes and putting them in the hamper and then straightened out the bed.

Canada then lied on the bed and stretched his limbs. He was thinking about calling Alfred. Shoud he? Nah the surprise would be better.

The bed seemed so soft and comfortable. "I'll just close my eyes for a little while."


	9. America's house

"Okay I remember he put his spare key somewhere under these weird gnomes." Canada bent over picking up every gnome and looking underneath them.

"Why not knock?" Kumajirou said as he tried to chew off his dress.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Canada puffed up and kept looking.

Kumajirou didn't want to stay in public in a dress. He went over to the door and kicked it.

"Kumamachi! What are you doing?"

"Knocking."

A couple of sounds came from inside then a lot of cursing, then the door was open.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony said staring at the bear.

Kumajirou just looked pissed at the alien and went in.

Tony looked outside and saw Canada in a dress. He sort of made a wolf-whistle sound. He then went out and leaned against one of the columns and looked at Canada.

"Hey. Want to fuck?"

Canada looked at him and went over to the alien. He smiled and lifted up his dress revealing the outline of his you know whats.

Tony looked and kind of froze up in shock. Canada strolled into the house and closed the door behind and locked it.

Canada sighed. "Okay got in now.." He turned around and the enormous mess in the house. "What the? I just cleaned the last time I was here. I told him to pick up his things or someone can get hurt."

"Help!" A cry was heard from the inner depths of the garbage.

Canada gasped. "Kumajiya!" Canada immediately started running and avoiding the trash to find his beloved bear. He found the pile where the cry originated and the hind legs of Kumajirou on the surface of the pile.

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Canada grabbed Kumajirou's legs and pulled. After a couple of more attempts he succeded. Kumajirou kind of cried and hugged onto Canada.

"What were you doing?" Canada asked as he hugged the bear.

"Food."

Canada looked and saw a half eaten box of pizza in the middle of the junk.

"I told you to stop eating strange food!" Canada scolded the bear. The bear rolled its eyes and then went off again. Canada just shook his head at the retreating figure of his bear.

Canada then headed towards Alfred's bedroom, which was surprisingly clean. Canada smiled.

"Oh he is going to be so surprised."

* * *

An hour later...

A big sigh was let out by an exhausted blond. He trudged up his walkway and he noticed something extremely change.

"Tony? What are you doing out here?" America waved his hand in front of the alien. Nothing happened. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'll leave the door unlocked for you to come in."

America stumbled through the door. He stopped and looked around. "Hmm, something's different. Eh, I'll figure it out tomorrow."

He maneuvered around the piles and headed towards his bed. He took his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. Behind him someone wrapped their hands around his eyes. America flinched.

"Who's there? Are you a ghost? Please don't hurt me!" America wailed as he immediately put his hands up.

The person leaned in closer right next to his ear. "Maybe I am." The sultry and high voice said. "If that's what you're into."

"Who are you?" America panicked. "Are you a femme fatale?"

The person giggled. "Sure let's say that. I won't cause you harm as long as you guess my name. I'll give you three hints. First, it is a common name. Second, you know a person by the same name for a long time. Third, if you don't guess right in the next 5 minutes..." The voice deepened. "I'll kill you."

America shook in fear. _Oh my god, it's like Rumplestiltskin, except I have a time limit. Okay uhhhhhh..._

_"_Nicole! Jennifer! Brianna! Mary! Barbara! I don't know! Opera!" America screamed the names in panic.

The person bursted out laughing, and they took their hands off to clutch their diaphragm.

"Hold a second. I know that laugh! Mattie?" America turned around and was stunned. His little brother in a very tiny dress. His little Mattie in a DRESS! He froze on the sight and slowly a little drip of blood came out off his nose.

Canada looked at America, his eyes widened. "Oh my, Al!"

America then toppled over from a combination of fatigue, shock, a little bit of joy.

* * *

I finally updated it. Poll and please review.


	10. Cleaning

a/n So I just realized there is a weird transition from ch 8 to 9. Also using human names now.

* * *

"Alfred!"

"I hear you, Mattie!" America woke up, scared that the incident would happen again. Alfred sees Matthew in his clothing.

"Weren't you just wearing..?"Alfred looked at him confused.

"No I wasn't." Matthew quickly denied. "You were just dreaming. You hit your head after you tripped over Kumamiso."

"Okay?" Alfred got up from his place from the ground. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes. I advise you not to look in the mirror." He looked away from his brother.

"What do you-" Alfred looks in a mirror and sees scratch marks and doodles on his face. "GAH!"

Matthew tried not to laugh.

"Mattie? Is this payback? Are we even now?" Alfred looks at him desperately.

"I didn't do that. He did." Matthew pointed at Kumajirou. "He does it to Gil all the time."

Kumajirou looks at Alfred and smirks. Alfred glares at him. "Stupid bear." He grumbles.

"Also Alfred, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause such a huge scene."

"It's okay, I deserve it. I'm sorry for everything." Alfred said. "Friends?"

Matthew smiled at him. "Brothers." He hugs him. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Matthew leads him to the bathroom and Alfred goes in. Matthew smells something really bad and refuses to go in, so he stays outside.

"Alfred? When was the last time you cleaned?"

"Cleaned? Dunno. Usually it just magically cleans by itself so I saw no need to."

Matthew facepalms. "That was me who was cleaning. Alfred you need to take care of yourself."

"I am. I eat WcDonalds. They're extremely healthy."

"Fruit?"

"Apple Struders."

"Vegetables?"

"French fries."

"Potatoes do not count."

"Does the lettuce and tomato in the hamburger count?"

"Alfred, after we clean your house. We are going to my house and I'll make you a healthy meal."

"But Mattie, I see no need. I'm perfectly healthy." Alfred gets out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah?" Matthew raises his brow. "Go back inside and stand on the scale then tell me that."

Alfred blows a rasberry but he goes back inside. Pure silence occured. He comes back out depressed.

"What'd I tell you?" Matthew said smugly.

"But!" Alfred has tears in his eyes and drops to the floor."WcDonald's is healthy!" He gets up and looks at his brother determined. "Then explain all the skinny people eating it in the commercials!"

"Commercials are fake. They do not necessarily depict the actual people eating the food." Matthew replied. "Now show me your cleaning supplies!"

"Cleaning... supplies?" Alfred cocks his head to the side, confused.

Matthew facepalms himself. "The stuff that smells like the hospital that Arthur says not to put in your mouth."

"Oh! It's in the kitchen under the sink!" Alfred exclaimed and led Matthew there.

There was piles of dirty dishes, a horrible smell coming from the fridge and trash can and some mysterious green thing growing from the ceilings.

Matthew's face darkened. "You idiot! At least keep your kitchen clean! Hire a team of maids!"

"But it is clean!"

"Can't you smell the stench in here?"

"What smell?"

Matthew stared at him, weirded out.

"What? It smells like it usually does."

Matthew held his breath and went in and quickly got some of the things out and came back. "You! Get the rest." He pants.

Alfred shrugs waltzs into the kitchen carefree and brings the rest of the supplies out while eating something.

"What are you eating?" Matthew asks skeptically.

"A sandwich."

"Did you by any chance but spinach in it?" Matthew eyes the dark green part of the sandwich.

"No, it's a sandwich, why would I do that?"

Matthew smacks the sandwich out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"That's mold! Can't you tell!"

"Mold!...What's mold?" Alfred asked him.

"Alfred, your stupidity can only go so far."

"Well maybe I'm trying to be cute."

Matthew has a strong urge to strangle the idiot. Matthew instead shoves Alfred into the kitchen and orders him to clean.

"But Mattie!" He whines, annoyingly.

"Spray the blue one for glass, the foam for tile. Then wipe." He instructed. "Do it. Or I'll never visit you again!"

"Yes, sir!" Alfred yelled out and started 'cleaning' sort of.

An hour later, Matthew sorted through lots of the piles to trash, need to cleaned, burn.

Matthew wiped some sweat off his brow. "Now to see how Alfred is doing."

He walks over to the kitchen and...

"What are you doing?" The angry Canadian asks him.

"Uh?" Alfred looked at him, scared. He was in the middle of eating a pile of burgers. He swallowed. "Cleaning?"

"You have one minute to explain yourself."

"Well, I was doing what you were saying, spraying the spray-thingy, and well I got hungry so well uh."

"Did you at least finish spraying and then scrubbing?"

"Uh?" Alfred quickly stuffed another hamburger in his mouth and looked away. He then felt a smack on the back of his head and then his shirt being pulled so he was facing his demonic looking brother.

"If you don't start cleaning, I'm burning your house down again." Matthew threatened, glaring at Mattew in pure hatred.

Alfred whimpered. He hasn't seen this side of him for a long time.

"Do you understand?"

Alfred nodded slowly.

"Good. Get to it." Matthew let go of him and started walking out of the kitchen but stopped just one moment. "If you don't finish, when I come back. I'm stuffing those burgers up your ass."

Alfred's eyes widened as far as they could go. He then stared at his precious burgers and decided to abandon them to clean.

* * *

Please review and Poll


End file.
